Wire's Of The Heart
by xXGrelleXx
Summary: A young neko named Kyo lives a very normal life in Cybernox city, helping run a book store with the a man who took him in off the streets. But when his beloved rescuer sends him to buy a red haired Tech-Ma named Grelle he gets a bit more than he expected.
1. Introduction

**Welcome!**

The story your are about to read started as a mere Role-Playing game on , but soon the idea developed to turn it into a full blown fan-fiction between myself, Grelle, and my co-writers Malecena (xXPrincexKyoXx), KittyMoyashi and Many others who will be mentioned next to their characters as this story progress. The characters will be introduced at the beginning of the chapters they appear in. This story involves many different anime's because it is originally a RP, but the main pairing in this story will be Kyo and Grelle, but others will be mentioned and maybe later made into their own stories.

**The Story**

A young neko named Kyo lives a very normal life in Cybernox city, helping run a book store with the a man who took him in off the streets. But when his beloved rescuer sends him to by a red haired Tech-Ma named Grelle he gets a bit more than he expected…Someone to love him more deeply than any other in the world!

**Their World**

This story is based in a futuristic world where the human race live in a sort of Bio-Dome called Cybernox City. Many different races and walks of life live within the massive sun-powered dome, vampires, neko's, humans and demons alike live together in as close to harmony that they can.

Long ago, A Man Named "Gregory Zen" was one of the smartest people to ever live, He worked for a company, named "Clary Robo Science" CRS for short. These people would find beter ways to make the earth healthy and live alot longer then expected.

Gregory Zen Made a program, called "Cybor Techna" Where a live thing came to live in a cyborg looking way, this person or thing changed Gregory's life forever, And gave him many idea's to work with. Gregory worked and worked, and finally made a portal, to bring his little friend into the human world.

It worked.

Gregory Raised the thing and called him "Nea" the boy was beautiful, uterlly amazing, nothing that the human eyes have ever seen. Nea was the thing the changed Gregory's life forever.

Once This happened, Gregory Kept Nea a Secret from the world for a long time.

But a man named "Vincent Von Dukkenfor" a Man who's father supplies the company "CRS". Vincent found Nea one day in a lab, working on something. Vincent couldn't believe his eyes, he approached the boy with curious eyes, once Nea turned and saw the man, The world changed.

Gregory was forced into making more of what Nea was, For everyone to have one, Gregory tried to refuss, but they held Nea captive, and if Gregory refussed, Nea would be disprogramed. Gregory was in love with Nea, So he never wanted that to happen. Nea pleaded for Gregory to forget him, but Gregory didn't listen.

After that, The world was a Robo-Paridise, With Things Like Nea walking around for everyone to have.

Mostly everyone, Everyone that was rich enough to buy them.

What Nea was, Was a Program called "Trech-ma"

Trech-ma was a program, that had human life and feeling, a Program which should have never been brought to life.

Nea has most of it with in him. All the other Trech-Ma's that other people like him have, Only have about 10% of it living within them.

Nea would be called The "Mother" of Trech-Ma.

**Important Characters and their Creators that appear in chapter 1.**

_Shuru Anamori_

Description or from what anime his character is from and who he/she is: Izaya from DRRR!

Unique powers and his/her Species in this story: Power to control shadows that come from his fingers, he does not know what he is. He believes himself to be some sort of demon because of the shadows that run from his fingers that he can transform into anything.

Small History: Shuru doesn't remember much of his life. It was all a daze to him. The life of a wealthy child. He never saw his parents, was called snobby because he had money, went to a rich kid school and didn't talk to many people. His days of childhood blurred together in the same old fashion with each passing minute. He started paying attention when he was nineteen and in college for business. He'd always wanted to run a book store. If it was one thing he enjoyed about life, it was books. So he paid more attention in school and accomplished his dream. He's made a new one already. He wants a Tech-Ma...badly.

Creator: Malecena (xXPrincexKyoXx)

_Kyo 'Anamori'_

Description or from what anime his character is from and who he/she is: Kyo Sohma from Fruits Basket.

Unique powers and his/her Species in this story: Cat Neko, can turn into a orange cat at will. Strong emotions cause his ears and tail to appear. And like a cat he has excellent hearing and physical skill.

Small History: Kyo was born into a large family, all nekos, and was kicked out by the age of thirteen for his temper. He roamed the streets as a cat, liking it better that way, and became a stray. Most people just stayed away from him. But not Shuru. No, Shuru came right up to him and knelt down beside him, hissing as he was, and offered him a sip of milk from a bottle he had. After a little while, Shuru took him home and cleaned him up, smiling the whole time and talked about how he was so glad to finally have his own little cat. When Kyo transformed for the first time, Shuru wasn't the least surprised. Curious more than anything. Kyo was awe struck by his bravery and his acceptance and fell in love with him. He hasn't left his side since.

Creator: Malecena (xXPrincexKyoXx)

_Grelle_

Description or from what anime his character is from and who he/she is: Grelle Sutcliffe from Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler

Unique powers and his/her Species in this story: Tech-Ma, has the ability to make his hair grow at an accelerated rate. He is actually very strong despite his thin willowy frame and his tendency to over react emotionally. His speed is moderately fast and can jump exceptionally high.

Small History: He does not remember much of his past, though he knows he is a bit older than some of the other Tech-Ma in the Center, he does know that he has a strange like for anything red…

Creator: xXGrelleXx

_Xerxes Break_

Description or from what anime his/her character is from and who he/she is: Xerxes Break from Pandora Hearts

Unique powers and his/her Species in this story: Race is a mystery.

Small History: He is best friends with Gregory Zen, But Break wasn't as smart as Zen, But break came up with things that could cure a bad illness, he also made experiments, a lot of them went wrong, So far Silvers the only one that hasn't died, as and experiment, but break never really knew Silvers real gender, and now she's cursed with both. Break now is trying to find a cure for this.

Creator: KittyMoyashi

_Silver_

Description or from what anime his/her character is from and who he/she is: Is medium height with white hair and lime green eyes and is slender in build.

Unique powers and his/her Species in this story: Shape shifter, can change his/her gender at will.

Small History: She is cursed with both genders and prefers he female side over the male, she does not know her original gender thanks to Break.

Creator: KittyMoyashi

_Lulu_

Description or from what anime his/her character is from and who he/she is:

A somewhat short Tech-Ma with long white hair and translucent horns and skin, she has detached speakers for feet that emit a sort of mist that makes her hover.

Unique powers and his/her Species in this story: Unknown as of yet…

Small History: Classified….

Creator: KittyMoyashi

_Kobi and Siri_

Description or from what anime his character is from and who he/she is: Agito (As Kobi) and Akito (As Siri) from Airgear

Unique powers and his/her Species in this story: Twin Tech-Ma's

Kobi: Electromagnetic disturbance waves which he generates when he screams. Siri: Plasma Canons in her hands.

Powers: Telepathy and super strength for both

Small History: Siri and Kobi are twins and share a link that no one fully understands. They come as a package and must not be separated because when they are they tend to lose themselves in a world of depression and loneliness. When together they are both very kind and happy individuals. They both love music, sweets and art and can always be seen sketching or reading.

Creator: KiraInsanity

* * *

><p>I hope that everyone enjoy's our story and will stay tuned to read it to the end!<p> 


	2. Man Named Shuru and a Prince Called Kyo

Chapter 1

The man named Shuru and the Prince called Kyo.

Whistling down the street, Shuru Anamori kept his eyes aimed straight, swinging his switchblade on his finger using the tassels connected to it. It was closed, of course, but he did it out of habit. One hand in his coat pocket was jingling the keys to his store, which was where he was headed. Anamori's House of Books, his baby in a sense. He looked to the side to see his 'pet' and smirked. Always walking faithfully by his side. But today he was muttering about something. Probably about how far they had to walk when they had a perfectly good car sitting at home.

"I told you Kyo, we're saving money. I want a Tech-Ma"

His cool, silk steel voice was melodic and Kyo stopped talking immediately. He jumped up to climb onto Shuru's shoulders and laid across them, sighing.

"I still don't understand your obsession with those things. They're weird."

Kyo starred at his owner with adoration. His determination was unmatched, and he didn't have the heart to tell him that there probably weren't any there that he would like. He'd been to the Center before. One of the Tech-Ma's, the girl with pink hair, was always angry and looked about ready to kick the ass of the first person that looked her way. Then there was another one that was so weird that he thought perhaps his wiring was undone somewhere in his head. Instead of arguing his point, Kyo just yawned and paid attention to the smooth even steps of his master.

Shuru took out his keys and unlocked the door to the bookstore, smiling as he breathed in the smell. It was an old building, sure, but it was big, it had character, and it was the perfect place for his books. He switched the closed sign to open and started getting things ready. He turned on all the lights, which made a big difference in the roomy feel department, and he put his jacket up, slipping his switchblade in his pocket. He put away a few books left out and started unloading new boxes.

Once inside, Kyo felt the chill of the air subside and he opened his eyes, hopped down from Shuru's shoulder and transformed. Already dressed in a white button down, the two top button's undone, and black dress pants and white sneaks, he grabbed his black vest from the coat rack and slipped it on, hanging his black tie around his neck, leaving it undone as well. He hated things around his neck. He got behind the counter and organized the cash register immediately.

It was not long before a boy entered the shop, looking around purposefully for a certain book, he wondered off farther into the store. Kyo looked up to see the boy and was about to assist him when someone else entered, it was the bookstores delivery boy, Ciel Hargreaves.

Ciel was a small boy, with navy blue hair and very pale skin, he had an eye patch over his right eye; He had lost the use of that eye in a terrible accident many years ago. The boy was wearing an old looking brown hat, white button up shirt and old brown pants with patches in the knees, brown boots adorned his feet; This outfit was very common for the boy when he was on the job. Ciel walked quietly into the shop, glancing around only briefly before approaching the front counter.

Kyo stayed behind the desk, leaning on it as he looked around the bookstore. There were shadow's EVERYwhere. Putting up books, picking out books. Just thin lines with hands. He looked over and saw Shuru, hunched over a box and was handing out books to the shadows that sprung from his finger tips. As another very young boy approached, he smiled kindly, orange hair falling into his eyes for a brief moment. "Good morning, Kyo-san..." Ciel said quietly to the Neko, smiling slightly, "Is Anamori-san around?"

"Well good morning Ciel. I trust you've had a busy day as always. Shuru is just putting some books away at the moment. I'm sure he'll spare a bit of time. Let me call him over. Shuru! Ciel wants to see you!"

"Coming!"

Shuru's cold yet welcoming voice rang through the library and he bid all the shadow's cease for the moment. They put their books away and he walked up to the desk, smiling kindly, his eyes bright with morning alertness as he put his hands in his pockets.

"What can I do for you Ciel?"

Ciel smiled at Shuru, nodding his greeting to the man, reaching into his bag he produced his clip board with all the completed orders on it. "I came by to turn in my order sheet..." The boy said simply, holding it out to Shuru, glancing out the store briefly, before meeting the mans eyes again.

"Fantastic, I see you've completed everything on the list."

Shuru looked through it, making sure to look at every check. He smiled, his pale lips curling. He looked back at the boy again and tilted his head, dark hair falling into his eyes.

"I trust it wasn't too hard, yes?"

Ciel shook his head, "No, it went well, as always." The boy grinned joyously, "I even got to meet Mr. Zen today!" He said in an excited whisper, clasping his bag shut again, "I'd better go, see you tomorrow Anamori-san!" Ciel turned on his heel and raced out the door, waving as he went.

Shuru watched the boys enthusiasm and leaned against the desk, his eyes seemingly timeless. He chuckled when the boy rushed out again. "Tomorrow then Ciel. Have a good day!"

He waved to the boy and chuckled, going through the list again as he took in a deep sigh. He put it away and went back to unloading the boxes with his shadow puppets.

Satisfied that Ciel was being taken care of, Kyo left his post to go find the other boy. He held his hands in his pockets, shirt un-tucked, tie still undone. He tapped his shoulder softly.

"Evening lad, need some help?"

The boy, who's name was actually Remme a regular to the store, jumped a little at the tap that he had received on his shoulder. Turning his head, he saw a taller male with orange like hair. Remme blinked and nodded slowly before turning his whole body to the others direction.

"Oh, Um, Yes, I'd like that help. Im looking for a book called, Mother."

He said, himself thinking how stupid that name was, also scared that the other might think he's crazy for just saying "Mother" aloud. But, it was a book, and the owners of this store should know what he's talking about.

"Mother...Mother...Hmm...Oh yeah! We just got two cases of the latest book in that series yesterday. I'll show you where it is."

He smiled kindly and gestured for the boy to follow him. He walked passed rows and rows FILLED with books and finally got to one of the back ones, by the java house. He ran his finger over the spines and was half way down the isle when he stopped, counted up three rows from the bottom and pulled out the latest addition to the series and handed it to the lad.

"I'm guessing you're here for this one, correct?"

Remme followed Kyo and looked about the store as he then found himself beside the other again. Once he should him the book, He grasped it in his hands and smiled. He gave the man a soft smile as he nodded his head.

"Thank you sir. My brother is going to be so delighted! This also saves us a bunch of time. Oh, Hey can i hold onto this until someone that i know arrives?"

He said still smiling, his smile looked as if it were even glowing, and getting warmer every minute.

Kyo looked at him, the boy that is, eyes wide and slightly dazed. His smiled was glorious. He laughed heartily and smiled wide, eyes kind. "Of course, just be sure to stay in the store, alright?"

Kyo ruffled the boys hair a bit, but not much and smiled, putting his hands back into his pockets.

Remme blinked a little as his hair was ruffled by the older male. He didn't mind though, he did respect his elders, but he really didn't like when random people did that to him, only his brother could. But today, Remme was happy, and forgot about it, so he let it slide just this once. He nodded to the other man.

The door opened once more and a Taller older man walked in, he was in a formal tux, with a black hand bag. His hair dark red, and one eye patch on his eye. He looked determined and he looked around. as he loosened his tie a bit.

Remme titled to the side to see who it was. It was his brother! Remme's face lit up once more, as he ran around Kyo he dashed off to his brother. With the book against his chest.

Kyo watched the boy run to his older brother and smiled, running a hand through his hair. He walked up to the box that Shuru had been working on and muttered something about poor attention as he started handing the confused shadows the books in place of their previous helper.

"BROTHER!"

The older male turned, hearing the word 'brother'. seeing that it was his younger brother, Remme. He smiled and opened his arms.

"Hello Remme!"

Remme jumped into the others embrace, and hugged the other tightly, his eyes tightly shut like he was ready to cry. They haven't seen each other for at least 6 to 7 weeks. The older male held on tightly to the other before setting him down and smiling, noticing his brother had the book he was looking for.

"I see you got my book for me, Thanks buddy."

He ruffled Remme's hair up a little, Remme shook his head so that it all went back into place, He handed his brother the book, and he told Remme to stand aside as he went to go pay for it. He walked up to the counter.

"Hey, Anamori-Sama, I'd like to buy this."

He said with a smile, as he placed the book down on the desk in front of him. Shuru blinked, looking up. His red eyes sparkled with recognition as he saw the boy who wanted to buy the book.

"Well hello Lavi. Let me just ring you up. How have you been?"

Shuru smiled kindly and he took the book, scanning it as he rung up the price. A soft smirk ran across his face as he realized it was of the same series the boy bought every week. He had forgotten to stop the shadows on his fingers so while he was typing in the order on the cash register, they just flowed from his hands, still unloading books, until the work was done.

The red head smiled at Shuru and nodded. As he rung up the price for the book. He reached into his back pocket and took out his wallet and got out some bills. Remme stood by the entrance swinging back and forth with his heels. He looked down at the ground as he watched his feet go back and forth, he smiled as then he looked up to see his brother. Lavi looked back to Shuru and smiled once more, before handing him the moeny.

"I've been good, Just way to much work out for me, i might stop by tomorrow to pick up more books for work. So Anamori-Sama how are you?"

He said with a nice tone, and a friendly smile. Remme watched his brother talk with the other man, the boy but on a pouty like face as his eyes narrowed, his eyes still fixed on his brother and the other male. Remme always got jealous of who ever got buddy buddy or close to his brother.

"I've been doing quite well actually. Slowly accumulating to my goal. Stop by anytime, you know you're always welcomed here."

Shuru chuckled lightly and took the bills, opening the cash register. He put them away and got out his change and ripped the receipt from the slot and handed it all to him. He folded his arms on the counter and his eyes glistened with familiarity and friendliness. To any stranger on the street, he'd look dark, scary even, and unapproachable, but to those who knew him best knew he wasn't like that at all, he was actually an easy going, very friendly and helpful person. He had his dark moments, remembering the taunting he got as a child, or the way he'd never seen his parents, never known love. He held those memories aside at all times, or at least, when he could. When he got angry, however, it'd be in your best interest to stand aside.

"So that's your younger brother hmm?"

Kyo didn't mind that the one he loved was being friendly with another. He already knew what Shuru was like and, though it had started out jealous, he had gotten used to it. He glanced a look at the younger brother and smirked softly. He remembered being like that.

Lavi took his change and stuffed it into his wallet, shifting the back of his shirt up so that he could reach his back pocket and place his wallet inside it. He took the book and held it as his side as he bowed to Shuru and turned, hearing what he said lastly. He blinked and looked over to his brother.

"Ah! Yes, His names Remme, My younger brother yes."

He said with a smile. Remme blinked, noticing that Shuru and his brother were looking at him, he blushed and looked away, his hair hiding his eyes. Lavi smiled then looked back at Shuru with a straight face.

"If he ever comes in here without me, and you decide to approach him, never speak about our parents, and if you do decide on having a convo with him, don't get so mad, because he does get stubborn at times."

Lavi said with a chuckle before waving bye to Shuru as he made his way over to Remme.

"See ya around I guess, Bye! Have a nice day you two."

Lavi said as he came up to Remme and smiled, Remme grasped Lavi's hand and pulled him out the door, Remme looked back at Shuru and stuck out his tongue before the doors closed.

Shuru waved at them, bidding them goodbye and chuckled. How could he get mad at such a cute little boy. He turned then, looking at Kyo as he leaned against the counter.

"I suspect it might be a bit busy today. You ready?"

He tilted his head, the boxes unpacked and the shadows retracted.

Kyo tilted his head, a hand in his hair and smirked. He rubbed the back of his neck and walked up to Shuru, kissing the corner of his lips. "Of course. I told you I'd always be by your side."

Ignoring the exasperated look on Shuru's face, Kyo hugged him tight, hiding his blushing face in his chest.

Shuru sighed and wrapped his arms around the younger boy, hugging him close and messed up his hair. "I'm going to go get the java house ready. Call if you need anything." He exited from Kyo's embrace and walked to the back of the shop. He loved the boy and all, just not that way. Sometimes he wished Kyo would find someone else whom he could love, but so far, no one seemed to interest the neko but for himself.

* * *

><p>The door's opened once more, and a girl with white silver hair had entered inside. Her face straight as a wall, no emotion showed there, and it was hard to know what she was even thinking about. She looked around, not seeing This "Shuru" person that her master had sent her to find anywhere, she only saw a young man, that had orange reddish hair. She then sighed and walked around, acting as casual as possible. Her master had said he wanted her to keep an eye on this 'Shuru', as well as others, but had not mentioned why.<p>

Kyo looked to the girl who walked in and raised his eyebrows. He had been leaning on the counter, talking to a costumer who was just leaving when he saw her. She had no emotions on her face and it was slightly unnerving. She had really pretty hair though. He smirked at the thought and straightened up to help the next person that came up to him, whom he greeted with a soft smile.

Shuru was in the back, talking to a girl about 17 years old. She had a coffee in her hand that she had just bought and was talking about a book she wanted but couldn't seem to find. Shuru nodded and thought for a moment. "Ah yes! We have that."

He smiled at her and flicked his pointer finger, a long slim shadow extending from it. In crossed the path of many, including the emotionless girl, and curled around a book on a rather high shelf. He took it down and willed the shadow to bring it too him. His red eyes glowed with joy at the girls excited expression as he gave it to her. She ran off and he chuckled, going back to stocking shelves in the java house.

The girl felt a gaze upon her and turned her head back to the red headed boy, blinking she slowly approached him and stood still, legs straightened and her face still emotionless as she spoke calmly, yet a army like tone. "Im looking for a man who is called Shuru Anamori, Is he around?" She said, staring at the male, her eyes connecting with the boys.

Kyo starred at her a moment, eyebrows raised and his eyes wide. The costumer he had been serving had already left. He blinked again and looked from side to side. She was a rather interesting person. She sounded so official and he was suddenly worried as to what she wanted. Was he in trouble? "Well...yeah…He's in the back of the store working the java house I 'spect. Is he in some kind of trouble" Kyo didn't hide his worry well, his voice sounding alarmed by the end of his sentence. He didn't want anything happening to him. He'd be destroyed. He leaned forward towards her, eyes earnest.

The girl blinked, she noted the worry on the others face was truthful, this boy really was worried and looked as if he were really close with that man, Shuru. She shook her head a little before responding to his words. "No, But I have some important and Secret business with him, I must speak with him right away, if you could please take me to him. I am no threat." She said as she pushed herself more to him, trying to keep her voice low, yet enough for him to hear, she didn't want to alarm anyone around them.

Kyo bit his lip softly, taking a deep breath as he calculated her words. Nodding, he stepped away from his post and put a bell that said "ring for assistance." and ushered her to follow him to the back of the store. He ignored the shadow's the spun around him. He walked up the few steps that led to the counter of the java house, all the shadow's connected to Shuru's fingers.

Shuru whistled merrily as he made a java latte for the person standing at the counter, a young boy with dark hair and red eyes. A young vampire. He was smiling, enjoying his day and his shadows were running all over the store, picking up books and picking out books and putting away books and giving books. It was a busy operation, but Shuru never tired, nor did his shadows. It seemed that he could use his powers for years and never tired. Well. No more than a normal human. His powers didn't tire him, is what I mean.

"Uh...There's someone here to talk to you Shuru."

Kyo nodded to the girl and gave one last worried glance to his love and walked back to his post, a loud bell ringing through the store. He smirked to see a young boy sitting there, looking alarmed and timid at the loud sound of the bell.

Shuru turned and looked at the girl, rubbing his hands together, the shadows uninterrupted. He raised his eyebrows, dark hair falling into his eyes at the motion. "And what can I do for you ma'lady?" He smiled gently at her, expecting an order or something. He put his hands in his pockets, tilting his head to the side. The shadows wiggled a little and he immediately took them out of the pockets, interlocking them behind his back.

She found herself face to face with the man named, Shuru. The one her master had told her about. She wasn't sure what her master really wanted from this man nor did she know what to make of him. Break, Her master, was a weird man, so he might be asking for something quite weird from this man, or maybe it's something Break may be fond of, from this man. She noticed the shadows, before she even came in, then she got an idea. She then bowed her head as she stepped away from the man and pulled out a knife as she got into a fighting like stance.

"I'd Like You, Shuru Anamori! To Fight Me! Show me your power! No need to hold back, This is my duty! I must fulfill it!"

She said as she spun the knife around her hand like a ninja, before it came back into her grasp. Her eyes brows narrowed as she awaited the mans response, if he weren't going to accepted, she'd have to make his power come out by force. She didn't know if this was the right thing or not either, fighting in a store, to many people. But, it was a request from her Master, she mustn't back down now.

"You want me...a helpless little man with nothing but shadow puppets...to fight you, a young girl with a knife... who has obvious advantages over me...Splendid." He smiled wide, wickedly and his shadows retracted, only for him to lift one hand and throw them out again. They spread out wide, turning into walls, a ceiling and a floor. "I hope you don't mind, but I can't let my costumers see me in such a hideous state that fighting brings out. I'll transport us."

He let the shadow's extract from his fingers, the wall of shadow engulfing them. They were in a large, black room, the light from his eyes illuminating as red irises. After a second, lights came on from the walls, seemingly endless. From the outside it looked like they were just talking in a friendly manner, their eyes completely black because they were made of shadows. But inside the room, he put his hands in his pockets and leans lazily against the wall, one hand lifted to his face as he examined the shadow's curling around it. "Who made this little fight your duty? Who do you work for, out of curiosity of course." He looked at her, eyes slightly narrowed and the wicked smile still in place.

She blinked at the sudden change of background, but she stood her ground, her eyes narrowing. She she placed the knife in front of her, her eyes never to leave off of the other for even a second. Her face, as if it in rage, but her expression wasn't anger at all. "That will be unclassified for now, until i have obtained my mission!" Her heel digging into the ground as she launched herself at the man.

"Suit yourself."

He smiled mischievously and swayed to the side, out of her line of reach, extending his fingers and the shadows shooting out in ribbons to wrap around her ankle and spin her. A simple trick really. He leaned against the other wall, amusement on his pale face. "I hope you realize I have an endless amount of protection and weapons." He curled his fingers in his hand, the shadows creating some form of knife in his hand that came to life. He twirled it between his fingers and it suddenly turned into a black butterfly, flying away and then disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

Once she was spun she nearly fell to her feet, she heard his voice, and what he spoke, she wouldn't give up, his power was strong though, he didn't hafe to move to use his power. She flicked her knife at him, and then charged again. "I WONT BACK DOWN NOT YET!" She said as she gained more speed.

"So headstrong. Hehe. You're fun." He jumped out of the way, stepping on a light high above her head and using his shadows to form ribbons around her ankles so that she'd trip when he tightened them. At just the right moment, he did just that and jumped back down, standing on front of her with his hands in his pockets.

"Access your enemy before you go making a move." He backed up a bit to give her room, a small smile on his face.

She made a small noise as she hit the floor. She groaning to try to get up, looking up at him over her, she hit a fist on the ground, She helping herself up as she then tried to punch him, but her wrist was caught by a pale hand, Darkness formed around the male as he had the came into the weird like place that Shuru had made, it took a lot of the mans strength to have entered this place. The girl blinked, noticing the hand that held her wrist.

"Oh Shuru, Your power is so beautiful, I'm very impressed, that you could have stopped my little assistant. You are truly a work of Art Mr. Anamori." The voice, and the figure came into View finally as he held the girl close to him. She blinked as She looked up at the man.

"Sir Xerxes! W-Why have you come?" The silver haired girl gasped in surprise, the man, Xerxes, smiled and put a finger over her lips. "I came to be your knight and shinning armor my lady, No need to be frightened, Sir Xerxes Break is here!" He chuckled, as he now fixed his eye on Shuru smiling at him, as he layed his chin on the girls head.

Shuru bowed to the man, a hand over his chest. He smiled kindly, the world around them disappearing. They were back to real life and Shuru began letting his shadows out to do their job without incident. "Why thank you, but I must ask, what brings you here?"

He tilted his head and leaned on the counter, eyes shimmering.

Meanwhile in the book store… Kyo sighed, leaning on his counter at the front of the store. People weren't checking out as fast as he thought they were and he was getting somewhat bored. He had noticed not to long ago that the shadow's had ceased and were no longer picking things up. Worry choked up in his throat again. But just as he began to get extremely worried the Shadows picked up again as if nothing had happened, Kyo released a relieved sigh, Shuru was obviously alright.

* * *

><p>Break smiled and patted Silvers head before walking up to Shuru, grasping the mans hands and bringing then up to his face, His eyes glimmering with joy. "You of course, Your Power is Just wonderful! Tell me, were you cursed with it? born with it? experimented on? Or did it magically come to you? DNA wise? Did you inherit it by your parents? I must know!" He said scanning him up and down, before releasing the mans hand and going in circles around Shuru. Silver blinking as she watched Break and his actions. Completely un-phased by the man, okay, maybe slightly surprised, Shuru watched him circle him and examine him. "Born with it actually. I think. I don't remember my parents so I couldn't tell you if I inherited it or not. It's part of my species." He chuckled and turned, leaning his elbows on the counter and crossing his ankles as he watched the man curiously. Were his shadows really that fascinating?<p>

Break blinked, and smiled greatly before turning to his assistant. Silver blinked and bowed her head before retrieving her knife. "Ah, Where are my manners. Hello Shuru Anamori, My names Break Xerxes, Break for short, and That young lady over there is Silver, One of my creations, well...Experiments, eheh." He said with a nervous smile before it turned into a truthful smile. Silver lifting her skirt a little to place the knife into his holster, then dusting her skirt back down as she then turned to the two and watched them. Break stopped circling the man, as he leaned against the counter. He smiled as he got up closer, scanning the males face. "You don't say? Species 'eh? Hehe, Hmmm, Just fascinating, just, wow! Amazing! The ability to move shadows at will." He said watching the shadows move about the place.

"They're my shadows. Not just any. They come from my very own hands. If I were to try to move your shadow, lets say, it wouldn't work." He held up his hands, allowing the man to see that the shadows were connected to his fingertips. The distance between their faces was just slightly uncomfortable, but this world was filled with weird people. Why did it matter?

Break took one of the mans hands and looked at it, his other hand on his chin. He blinked before letting it go and smiling. "How interesting, Say, What else could you do with this, Power of yours?" He said, now becoming more curious of the other.

Shuru chuckled and raised an eyebrow at the mans curiosity. He shrugged. "I can solidify it, as shown, and I can have it turn into whatever I need it to turn into." He let the other examine his hand before he put it down. He too looked at it, curious now as to what was so special about them. He guessed that he had used them so often that people just stopped being so surprised.

Silver blinked before looking over to Kyo, she approached him and bowed her head. "My master is talking with Sir Anamori, Would it be alright if I assisted you? Until my master is done, that is." She said with a straight face, but it did seem like she was bored, and wanted to do something.

Kyo looked up and blinked, he was currently working on a long line of costumers, all patiently waiting for him. He smirked and nodded to the other cash register. "Know how to work one of those?"

Break chuckled before patted Shuru's shoulder and smiling as he gave the man a soft wink. He then spun around and brought his long sleeve up to his mouth, as it hid it. "How amazing, Well, Your power. I'd like to do an experiment on it, but, that's all up to you really, and i surely would hate to have the experiment go wrong, so I'd imagine you not to accept this offer, I just would love to take a peek inside you."

Silver nodded, She knew a lot of the basic shop things to do, hearing what her master had said, she turned and punched him in the cheek and turned and faced Kyo and smiled softly. Break rubbed his cheek and looked at Shuru. "I apologize, for using those words towards you." Shuru chuckled and hid his face behind his own hand to hide it, looking at Break, slightly amused. He was blushed a bit, his cheeks just a tone lighter than his eyes. "What would experimenting on me en-tale, exactly. What would you do, precisely."

Kyo chuckled and nodded over to the other register, indicating to Silver she could work there to help him. "Then you can help with this line." He motioned for some of the customers to go into that line.

Break crossed his arms, but one of his fingers had pointed upward as his eyes trailed up to the ceiling as he thought. "Hmmm, well, That's a tricky one. I'd have you re-"

Silver glared at Break, Break smiled nervously before continuing, Silver nodded before walking up to the cash register, and helping people out. "I'd have you enter a tank, and that's where I would get your DNA and blood type and etc, then I'd have to get normal info from you, like age, gender, hair color, eye color, y'know. Then I'd have to look at your hand, and go from there really, I assure you none of this will hurt, unless I cut your hand with a numb knife." Break said, getting carried away with the fact of doing and experiment.

"That doesn't sound too bad. Even if you did cut me though I'd just be healed." He shrugged, looking at the man and raised his eyebrows, arms crossed loosely over his chest in a relaxed manner.

"You're not going to inject anything into me, right?" He had double meaning to his words, smirking in a mischievous sort of way and then turned to help a costumer quickly. He pointed out the section they were looking for and looked back at Break, the clever glint in his eye sparkling.

Silver sighed as she looked at Shuru and whispered loud enough for Kyo to hear her. "He gets carried away, He only likes to experiment on Pretty and Amazing people, that have some sort awesome power or other." She said, before giving someone their change.

"R-Really..?" Kyo looked at her, somewhat nervous and bit his lip, looking at Shuru with an almost territorial and worried expression. He didn't want anyone getting too close to him if they thought he was 'pretty'. Even though that didn't even BEGIN to describe Shuru.

Break smiled at the fact that the other had said that he would be able to heal quickly, good enough for him that is. Break then snickered a little at Shuru's remark about 'injections', the other was teasing him a bit, and Break loved it. He took a step closer to the other as he then tilted his head a little. "It depends really, on what I should inject into you, But that'll have to wait." He chuckled before scanning the mans features.

Silver sighed and nodded before waiting for the next costumer. "Yeah, But no worries, Break is weird, he takes a liking to things pretty quickly, he use to be obsessed with me, now he wants me to spy on 3 other people that he may be interested in."

"Sounds pretty fickle if you ask me." Kyo commented, looking at the man with a narrowed eye's and leaned on the now empty counter. All the costumers had been served. He hoped Shuru wasn't getting to ahead of himself.

"Then I suppose I'll go, just to see if you do. It might be hard to resist, considering how much of an experiment that you are. It makes me curious to see if you do." Shuru smirked and leaned forward, running a finger up Break's neck and under his chin, a mysterious look in his eyes. Break's eyes slowly narrowed as he felt the others man's finger on his chin, he was a bit love struck, but he blinked and got out of the daze and stepped back a bit and he cleared his throat a little before crossing his arms and nodding, with a grin. "Yes, Yes, Your lovely assistant can come if he want's as well. Yes!" Break cheered, "Finally someone wants to be one of my experiments, I assure you, that I shall not harm your wonderful pure skin in anyway, I just, as I said before, I'd like to see if this power of yourself infuses in your blood stream." He said as he looked over to Silver and Kyo, before fixing his attention back on Shuru.

Silver nodded to what Kyo had said, she had to agree, but she's never seen Break love struck before, and when he started talking about the four people he wanted her to spy on, she heard that Shuru was on top of them all, she wondered why though? She shook her head and sighed as she thought hard about the other three people. Ciel Hargreaves...Lavi Yunna...and Vincent Dukkenfor.

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure Kyo would be too keen if he were to find out I was being experimented on. I might bring him, but if I do, don't speak of it. Is that alright with you?" Shuru looked back at Break, raising an eyebrow over his worried gaze. Kyo would have a field day if he thought anyone was going to hurt him in anyway. Even just the idea. It would be in Kyo's best interest not to know about it. He pretended he hadn't heard the words "wonderful pure skin" because it would have made him blush.

Kyo bit on his lip. He wanted to know what they were talking about. And that move that Shuru had just used, with his finger on the other male's chin. Jealousy was raging in him. His cat ears popped out of hiding, along with his tail, and both of them twitched irritatingly.

Break nodded to Shuru in agreement, but he didn't know what to tell Kyo though, so he shrugged it off and smiled. "Alrighty then, to the CRS company it is!"

Silver looked at Kyo, and saw his tail and ears pop out, she blinked a little surprise at the fact he was also different like herself. She stared at Kyo for a while, before a costumer snapped her attention and she looked at them. "Oh! I'm sorry Sir, I was in a daze...Here you go, Your change."

"Indeed. Let me just close up shop and give Kyo a few errands." Shuru smiled at Break and started putting things away and put up a sign on the stand that said "Closed" in formal lettering. He shut off the lights and walked up to the counter where Kyo and Silver were standing. He grabbed his jacket and slipped it on, shadows retreating to his fingers and out of sight. "Kyo, there's a box beneath my bed at home. I was wondering if you could take it's contents and go into town to the Tech-Ma Center and get a Tech-Ma for me will you? You'll know him when you see him. He's got bright red hair and it's somewhat flamboyant. I have to go out for a while so don't wait up for me for dinner, understood?"

He was standing in front of Kyo now, his voice soft and kind, eyes steely so Kyo knew not to argue. Kyo watched Shuru, his eyes flickering to Break and back again every so often. He glared slightly at those moments, but hearing that Shuru was going out tonight with that guy made him suspicious. He leaned on the counter. "Where are you going?" Kyo turned some of his attention to the costumer in line but didn't break his conversation with Shuru, his eyes locked on his.

"This kind young gentleman here has offered to show me the inside of the CRS building. You know how much that place intrigues me."

Shuru was by the door by now, leaning against it as he tilted his head, his face the image of perfection and innocence. Kyo sighed and nodded, signaling that he was through questioning him and would do as he asked.

Break pulled Silver into his embrace as he watched the other two talk, he slowly lead Silver outside to wait for them, a smug look on the males face. Silver looked up at Break. "Master, what's going on?"

"I'm experimenting, please do not tell anyone, But I think this is going to be fun my dear, I need you to stay quiet and do as I say alright? You will not be going to spy on the others for a while, you shall stay by my side for right now. Being that as it may, you could have been killed today, and that would not make me a happy camper." He chuckled and said softly to her and he poked her cheek. She sighed and nodded as she understood what he had meant, Break took care of her like she was his own child, he hated putting her in harms way, he hated when she worked for the Dukkenfor company as well, the way they treated her...Disrespecting her. Break almost went to Jail because of his ranting at the father of Sir Dukkenfor, Silver has never been that scared in her life.

Back inside, Shuru was still speaking with Kyo, about to leave. "Another thing, the Tech-ma's name is Grelle. Please don't give me that look, I'll be back before you realize I'm gone. Be good Kyo." Shuru smirked and messed up Kyo's hair, walking out of the bookstore and towards the others. "All set."

Kyo watched him leave and leaned on the counter, sighing sadly. "I realize you're gone. Does that mean you'll come back now?" He looked around the bookstore. There weren't many other people left, which meant the day was slowly coming to a close.

* * *

><p>Charaters that were not mentioned in the intro: Lavi and Remme were both played and created by KittyMoyashi.<p>

We all hope you guys enjoyed chapter one, chapter two will be up very shortly. Reveiws would be much appreciated!


	3. The TechMa Known As Grelle

Chapter 2

The Tech-Ma Known as Grelle

The Tech-Ma center was a massive building with many rooms and labs and even a 'Prison' where Tech's that had gone out of their minds were kept. But the people that came to buy their Tech-Ma's did not normally know this, no, the people who came to buy only saw one room in the building; The Dome

The Dome, as it was often called, was a very large round room, with a high dome for a ceiling. All around the room were sets of chairs and couches and potted plants to give color to the other wise all white set up. Here and there along the round walls were balcony's that connected to the different rooms and offices, though the windows that lead onto them were often shut, many Tech-Ma's would perch themselves on these balcony's and watched the goings on below or simply nap there. But the most eye catching thing in the room, besides the Tech-Ma's themselves, was the massive fountain in the center of the dome. Though the fountain was normal in appearance it was large and created the most soothing sounds with its splashing crystal clear waters, the edge of the fountain was quite low to the floor, perhaps a foot or so high and thick enough to sit on if one wished to.

Today the center was actually somewhat quiet, already many of the Tech-Ma's had been bought and headed to new homes. But some still dotted the room here and there. Spots of color in the white room. But the stop that stuck out most at the moment was bright red, seated on the floor leaning against the edge of the fountain, one arms slung across the edge so his long pale fingers just dipped into the waters surface. Glittering acid green eyes stared sadly into the blue surface, his cheek layed onto his upper arm with his other hand layed loosly across his lap, red framed glass perched neatly on his nose and a silver chain laced around his neck should they fall off; Though he had perfect vision he liked his glass, mostly for their lovely red color. He wore a very old style black swallow tail suit and slacks, a simply black tie tucked into the coat and the neck of his white button up shirt only just visible. He wore red and black high heel shoes, very feminine shoes that matched both his feminine personality and his willowy looks, his bright red hair was cut short and hung around his pale face to just about his chin and stuck out in wild and yet neat disarray.

The red head sat alone, half dozing from the sound of the fountain. He, was actually very down at the moment, he had still not been bought after all. Though the red head had been at the center for sometime and had all but given up hope, still it stung a bit watching his friends leave to new homes, most to never come back. Only today he had watched his best friend, Sebastian, being bought; Though not by the person the red eyed Tech-Ma had been hoping.

And it had been Grelle who had to tell the poor boy, Ciel, that the Tech-Ma he had been saving up for, for so long, had just been bought moments before. That had been a little over an hour ago and it was that that had brought the red head to his current sad dilemma, he felt bad for those two. Acid eyes opened in surprise when he heard someone approaching, looking up he smiled softly at his fellow Tech-Ma, Kobi, one of the twins. "Hello there...Having a good day I hope?" The red head said warmly, happy to have someone to talk too. Kobi smiled softly in return, "Hey, Grelle. Why are you sitting here all alone?" He asked softly as he took a seat beside the redheaded man.

Grelle sighed softly, making patterns in the water lightly, "I don't know...I've nothing to do...Ren's gone, Sebas-chan's gone, Nea's been carted off again...I suppose I'm trying to imagine what its like outside, since I've never been...that I know of..." He mumbled the last part, closing his emerald eyes, frowning softly.

Kobi patted the mans shoulder lightly, "I understand it has been many years since me and my sister have been outside I barely remember it anymore." He replied sadly, "But I m sure you will get purchased soon." Kobi smiled softly his teal eyes glimmering.

Grelle smiled slightly, he truly doubted he would ever be bought, he was so extremely flamboyant and eccentric, it seemed to put people off pretty quickly. "I have a feeling you and your sister are more likely to leave before me, Kobi. Most humans don't tend to take a shine to girlish red headed men." He replied sadly, staring into the water absently. Kobi looked at the other man with sad eyes. "That's not true Grelle, I'm sure someone is more than willing to buy you. Its less likely for me and my sister because we're sold as a pair and no one really wants two Tech-Ma's in one go." He replied sadly as he ran his hand though the fountain water. Grelle shook his head, "I don't know, I think you would be shocked to find there are lots of people who are interested in twins." He said, smiling reassuringly at Kobi.

Not far away the doors to the center opened up, admitting another potential buyer, though neither Tech-Ma looked up as they fell into a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>Kyo walked in, whistling softly with the bag of money he had retrieved from home on his hip. He didn't want to pay ahead of time for this Grelle person if he wasn't there or if he had already been bought. He ran a hand through his bright orange hair, blue eyes scowering the place for this red haired Tech-Ma. Then he saw him. Unmistakably, it had to be Grelle. Kyo blinked, eyes slightly wide. He hadn't imaged this Grelle man to be so...well...attractive. He cleared his throat and loosened his tie, walking up to the pair of Tech-Ma's seated before the fountain hesitantly. He didn't want to bother them if they were having an in depth conversation. Kyo looked around quickly, and ran his free hand through his hair again, scratching the back of his neck and then putting it back in his pocket. He squinted one eye and asked slightly hesitantly.<p>

"Grelle?"

The red head looked up, not recognizing the person in front of him at all, he adjusted his glasses and stood up to his full 5'9" height. He scanned the orange haired man before him, he was rather cute looking with his odd hair color, Grelle smiled sweetly. "Hello there! Hehe~ And what would a cutie like you be wanting with this actress, hm?" He asked, acid green eyes twinkling behind his red framed glasses, one hand placed on his hip and tilting his head slightly. Kyo looked up at him, feeling suddenly short in his 5'7'' frame. He blushed lightly, at being called a 'cutie' and pulled at his collar again, loosening the tie a bit more. He laughed nervously.

"Well uh…I'm um...here to buy you...actually. If that's alright with you." Kyo looked away from him, biting on his lip softly.

Grelle paused, hand slipping and falling loosely to his side. The red head stared at the man before him totally dumbfound, unsure if he had heard correctly, but knew he had to have. "Buy...Me? R-really?" His face lite up with realization and pure joy, he laughed openly for the first time in a while and did something unexpected; He hugged the orange haired man before him. "Oh, My~ Yes, of course! Haha~" He dropped back down and hugged Kobi too, before pulling back and smiling warmly at his friend, "My friend, you will see! You and Siri are next, I can feel it, you will leave this place soon!" He said, only loud enough for him to hear, before standing up again and grinning joyously.

Kyo fell back slightly, staggered and starred at the red haired man; Yup this was the one alright. He smiled and laughed softly, tilting his head back a bit, he certainly hadn't expected the hug. Smiling wider, he put a hand on Grelle's shoulder. "Let me go pay and then meet me by the door, alright?" He was smiling wide, his eyes glistening, glad now that he knew Grelle was just fine with being bought. Kyo walked off and paid full price for Grelle, smiling all the while. He was glad that he had made someone happy for once. He closed the case and waited for Grelle by the door, very patient. He ran his hand through his hair slowly and softly.

Grelle grinned, looking around for his friend, Lulu, he wanted to tell her goodbye after all, once he spotted her he ran her way. "Oh, Lulu-san! I wanted to say goodbye, Lulu-san!" He said exorbitantly when he was close enough, "Hehe~ Will you till Nea-san good bye for me too? I'm going to miss everyone here so much...You guys are like my family." The red head said sincerely, eyes a bit watery as he looked around at everyone. Lulu's goldish eyes opened as she looked at Grell, happy inside that he was getting bought, she nodded to his question, and waved goodbye to him as well. "I promise, when he comes out I shall tell him, all the great things that had happened today. Now Grell, be good. Hope to see you around soon in town, If I ever get bought that is. I wanna see you smiling and happy once I see you." She said as her hand fell into her lap.

Grelle smiled warmly, "Don't worry, Lulu-san. I bet you'll be bought before you know it! And when I see you I'll give you a huge hug!" He giggled, running off to the door, excited to finally see the outside world. He stopped beside the orange haired man, smiling happily, he tilted his head again and placed a hand to his hip. "Congrats, I'm all yours." He said with a wink, giggling softly.

Kyo blushed deeply and bit his lip, putting his hands in his pockets. "If only…" He muttered the words to low for the other to hear him, he hopped and he started towards the parking lot, undoing the top two buttons of his shirt and his tie. "Actually, I'm here in place of the man who adopted me. I think you'd like him. He's very sweet and extraordinary. I've been living with him for years. He's out on a date right now, I think, so he sent me to get you." He smiled apologetically at the man, leading the way outside and hitting the button on a set of keys he was holding and the car in front of the curb beeped. It was an older version of a car. Black, sleek, dark tinted windows and doors that opened outward by hand. Shuru liked living in an older generation, as he had always said to Kyo.

Grelle raised a brow, curious now as to whom his mysterious new owner was, but his eyes were averted to the area around him; Taking in the sky and the birds and smell of trees. The red head was truly amazed by the new world around him and when he looked back at Kyo again he realized he had been left at the door, he quickly ran to catch up, smiling warmly. "Hehe~ Then I can't wait to meet this mystery man." He replied once he caught up, staring at the man with a cute smirk. "He's a great man. His name is Shuru Anamori and he owns a bookstore on main street. If you have any questions, just ask. I know all there is to know." He gave Grelle a soft, similar cute smirk. He opened Grelle's door for him, ushering him to step into the car.

Grelle smiled softly and climbed in, giggling to himself, he waited for Kyo to get in as well. "Well then, what's he like? This Anamori-sama?" He asked with genuine curiosity, he wondered what this person wanted with him, what he was like; He really had far to many questions to name a single one.

He smiled, starting the car and pulling out, starting on the roads towards home. "He's hard to describe really. He's sweet without being overly sweet yet dangerous. He's mysterious and smart and tricky and caring and flirtatious with those he's interested in. He's a hard working and very gentle but tough when he needs to be. It's the closest you'll come to meeting an angel and the devil in the same place. He's a demon, and his power is controlling the shadow's that sprout from his fingers. It's an odd power, but you'd have to see it to understand it. You'd have to meet him, to understand him." He looked straight ahead as he drove, his eyes exposing the love he felt for the man he spoke of. A one sided love, which was obvious in his tone, and one that was confusing and subtle. He sighed softly and looked over at Grelle, smiling softly.

Grelle nodded in understanding, trying to imagine this man he was now owned by, he stared out the window and sighed contently. "The outside world is lovely, no? The sky is far bluer than I ever imagined..." He mumbled blissfully, his eyes glittering as they stared at the scenery they passed. Kyo blinked, a different face entering his mind now. He blushed lightly and shook his head, hair falling into his eyes. Kyo smirked, watching him until the light turned green. "I've never really noticed the outside world to be honest. I don't really pay that much attention." He chuckled in spite of himself and looked back to the road, relaxing as he drove. He was going very fast, but they were far from the city part of the well...city.

Grelle continued his blissful smiling, "I can't help but look, this is my first time out of the Center...I've never really seen the sky before now..." He mumbled softly, glancing at Kyo and watching him as he drove, wondering what he was thinking, but too afraid to ask. The red head tilted his head slightly, resting his chin on his hand and his elbow on his knee with his legs crossed, a thoughtful expression on his face. Kyo felt a surge of pride that he was the first to take this man anywhere else besides the center. He smirked and looked over at him, blushed, and looked away. Kyo cleared his throat. "Thinking about something hard huh? What are you thinking about?" He looked at the man again and then back to the road quickly.

Grelle blinked, coming out of his reverie, he smiled, spotting the blush on the mans face. "The cute orange headed human driving..." He giggled, it wasn't a lie either, we was in fact thinking about him; Wondering about this strange and adorable human, as well as his master, wanting to get to know them, but unsure how. Grelle's contact with humans was, sadly, very limited. The red head was not sure exactly how alike Tech-Ma and humans were, it made him very curious. He wanted to know everything, including the inner workings of Kyo, and possibly, Anamori-sama's minds. Kyo blushed deeper and looked at him quickly before turning back to the road. He chewed on his lip and took a deep breath, sighing softly. "Were you...?" Kyo looked at Grelle again, quickly, and slouched in his seat a bit, still driving, but trying to hide his blushing face. He pulled up the collar of his button down shirt and looked out the windshield.

Grelle chuckled softly, covering his mouth with his hand, "Hehe~ You look so adorable when you blush! And yes, I was...My experience with humans is...Well, lacking. So I'm curious..." He admitted thoughtfully, going back to his previous position, again averting his gaze to the world beyond window. Sighing softly, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth, his eyes hidden by the fringe of his red hair. The comment only made Kyo blush more and instead of asking what exactly the other man was curious about, he sat, muttering to himself about flirtatiousness and watching Grelle out of the corner of his eye. Admiring him, would be a better word for it.

* * *

><p>"Is it much farther?" Grelle asked, barley containing his excitement, eager to see his new home; Acid eyes glancing between the world beyond the window and the orangette driving. "We're almost there." He smirked, watching the red head with interest. Chuckling softly, he pulled onto a drive off the side of the road, shrouded in wood. He smiled as he drove, relaxing again. Eventually there was a break in the forest and Shuru's home came into view. He parked the car and shut off the engine. The house was very old looking and made of brick with loads of windows all over, it looked to have been built in the early nineteenth century<p>

"Welcome home Grelle."

Grelle's eyes went wide, "Its...huge!" He breathed in astonishment, staring out the window at the huge building. He reached out a trembling hand and opened the door to step out into the dim sunlight, heels clicking on the pavement, one hand resting on the car door and the other held to his chest. The red head stared in complete disbelief at everything, "Do you...really live here?" He asked, looking to Kyo with disbelieving and curious eyes. "Hmhmhm. I do. As well as Shuru, and now you Grelle." Kyo was already out of the car, shutting his door and locking them with the automatic key. He chuckled as he took in Grelle's posture and the look in his eye. He was something alright. He leaned on the car, staring at the mansion. No matter how many times he came home, he could never get used to having such a big place. Grelle smiled happily, eyes a bit watery, "I...I don't really know what to say...Hehe~ Imagine that...An actress with no lines." The red haired Tech-Ma tried to laugh, but couldn't really get the sound out, he was truly happy in that moment; He had a place to call 'Home'.

"Yes, that is quite ironic. Would you like me to show you to your room?" Kyo smiled and pushed himself away from the door, putting a hand on his hip as he looked at him. His eyes accessed the man, glad to notice he was truly happy. Grelle nodded, slowly approaching Kyo and stopping next to him, smiling warmly. He couldn't help but admire Kyo, he looked so...beautifully different. The red head fell into thought again, wondering who his mysterious owner was and what he was really like, and if he, Grelle, would like him as much as he did Kyo. Kyo chuckled and gestured for Grelle to follow him, putting his hands in his pockets as he walked up to the door and opened it, using a bit of elbow grease to do it. It had gotten stuck again. Stumbling into the entrance hall, he laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head as he held the door open for Grelle.


End file.
